


The CURSED Child

by theunholy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:02:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22382290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theunholy/pseuds/theunholy
Summary: An AU where Voldemort and Bellatrix fall in love, but with all the obstacles stopping them from being together, will they find true love at the very end of their tragic love story?
Relationships: Bellatrix Black Lestrange & Voldemort, Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Tom Riddle | Voldemort, Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Voldemort





	The CURSED Child

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kdnsgkjdfnkjfngkjna](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=kdnsgkjdfnkjfngkjna).



\- Part 1 -

Bellatrix clasped Voldemort’s hands desperately.

“No, Voldemort! Don’t go, don’t leave me!”

Voldemort smiled weakly, the light fading from his snakey eyes.

“I’m sorry Bellatrix… I love you.” His hand goes cold. 

“NOOOOOOOO!!! VOLDEMORT!!!” She blinks the stinging tears away from her eyes. 

“Voldemort… I’m pregnant.” Voldemort sits up suddenly. His pulse rate returns to normal.

“NANI????!?!?!??!” Bellatrix smirks.

“Omae wa mou… shindeiru.” The lasers utterly annihilate the ruins of the temple. They are now sitting in the ruins of the ruins of the temple.

TBC…

On the next episode of CURSED child…  
Will Voldemort survive the deathly death battle between Narcissus and Bellatrix’s child?! ~DUN Dun DUUUUUUUUUUUUUN~

\- Part 2 -

A/N: The ~~~ means a flashback! That’s all!!! Enjoy the story :)))))

~~~

Bellatrix walked into the room. Voldemort pinned Bellatrix against the wall.

“Did you miss me, Bellatrix?” He whispered into Bellatrix’s ear in a low, seductive voice. Bellatrix looked down and noticed that Voldemort was not wearing his shirt. She tried not to admire his abs, but she failed. Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhhhhhh one sec

“DAAAAAAAAAMN boi.” Bellatrix ran her hand over Voldemort’s smooth, gleaming, glow-in-the-dark bald head. It was the only light in her dark, dark world.   
Bellatrix moaned. She discovers that she has a bald head fetish. Voldemort licked his lips seductively. He looked into Bellatrix’s eyes and grabbed her waist. He kissed Bellatrix’s neck softly. She ran her hand through his non-existent hair. He summoned her shirt off of her and she gasped. He stared at her titties and summoned some titty juice. 

“May I please have some titty juice?”

“Omg daddy yes.”

Voldemort tossed Bellatrix out of the house out of disgust because Voldemort doesn’t like people with daddy kinks. 

And she died. 

………we go back to the  
present

\----------------------------

Voldemort was dying. “B-Bellatrix I am dying RIP.” He stammered, gasping for breath. Bellatrix felt no remorse as she started dabbing over his body. 

“SIKE,” Bellatrix said. “This is what you get for throwing me out of the window.” 

“Bellatrix…. I was wrong. I’m not going to ask for your forgiveness but I am going to ask for your forgiveness.” Voldemort said, eyes turning glassy with unshed tears. Snot dribbles down from his noseholes and falls into his mouth. He licks it. 

‘Omg, that’s so hot.’ Bellatrix thinks. She licks her lips. Voldemort licks his lips. 

Before they can lick each others’ lips, their intimate moment is ruined by none other than… Hairy Pottery.

“Am I a lizard?” Harry asks. He flicks his tongue snake-style.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Check out our other stories on Wattpad too!   
> https://www.wattpad.com/user/thenotholy


End file.
